True Love
by Lunarkry Antares
Summary: Haha. I changed the rating This fic happens after the Laocorn-Sulia incident (I didn't get to watch the second disc so I don't know the ending(only heard)) and how the Fatal Fury characters went on with their lives. Terry based fic, non-yaoi!
1. Close To You

Hi everyone! I found out there are not so many Fatal Fury fics around so, I decided to make a looooong and good one. I don't know how long I will last writing this fic but, I sure hope to have your support and reviews! Enjoy the fic!  
  
One fine sunny day..  
  
"TERRYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hollered a blonde haired man chasing a motorcycle.  
  
On the motorcycle was another blonde man, who was referred to as Terry. "I'm just borrowin' it for a minute!!" he throttled the bike, yelling a "See ya' later, bro!" before zooming off, leaving his brother eating dust and panting for air.  
  
Andy watched and muttered worriedly, "Just come back in one piece, Terry." From behind him, he made out a yell. He turned and saw his best friend running after him. "Joe."  
  
Joe, also panting, stopped and struggled on catching his breath. "Andy,.. huff huff Remind me.. to train my. stamina. pant" he stopped again to catch his breath. "Where's Terry?!!" he sputtered. Andy just pointed the road up ahead in response. "You think he'll be all right? pant He's been pant acting sullenly since pant the Mars Armor incident. pant"  
  
"I don't know. I just hope he doesn't end up doing anything stupid." Andy sighed and straighten up. "Where's Mai?" he was sort of surprised because the bouncy chick didn't turn up and glomp onto him like she always did when he least expected her to.  
  
Joe shrugged. "She wasn't in the house." Andy sighed again.  
  
Meanwhile, Terry parked his bike near a pub and entered. He walked straight to the counter. "Howdy. What'll it be?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Give me something strong." He replied, not looking up. When a glass was served, he took it and finished the liquid in one gulp, refilled it and continued on to get drunk- terribly drunk. But, even after a few bottles, the booze still didn't reach it's desired effect. '... First Lily; now Sulia..It's all because of me...'  
  
He ordered some more booze. A few seconds later, someone sat next to him. But he was too depressed to even bother look who it was. He drank the booze and suddenly spat it out. It was water. "Hey." he started and glared at the bartender who, in turn, pointed to a girl walking to the stage. Terry narrowed his eyes, the girl was a stranger to his eyes.  
  
She took the mic and waited for the music to play. The music started; it was a sad one. Terry tried ignoring the song but the more he tried pushing it away, the more his ears opened up to the tune, listening to it's lyrics word for word.  
  
Why do birds suddenly appear  
  
Every time you are near?  
  
Just like me, they long to be  
  
Close to you.  
  
Why do stars fall down from the sky  
  
Every time you walk by?  
  
Just like me, they long to be  
  
Close to you....  
  
On the day that you were born  
  
The angels got together  
  
And decided to create a dream come true  
  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
  
And starlight in your eyes of blue.  
  
That is why all the girls in town  
  
Follow you all around.  
  
Just like me, they long to be  
  
Close to you.  
  
On the day that you were born  
  
The angels got together  
  
And decided to create a dream come true  
  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
  
And starlight in your eyes of blue.  
  
Why do birds suddenly appear  
  
Every time you are near?  
  
Just like me, they long to be  
  
Close to you...  
  
As the song played on, Terry took out his wallet, paid the bartender and went out of the bar, feeling more depressed than before he came. He wasn't looking where he was going and his head was spinning. As a result, he crashed into someone and a lot of bags and boxes fell on him. Suddenly, he heard an all too familiar voice but thanks to the booze, his mind wasn't focusing enough.  
  
"HEY! Why don't you watch where you're go.... Terry?" the voice squeaked.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Terry staggered to his feet and tried helping the girl up. Before he could even stand up straight, he lost his balance and felt a pair of delicate but strong arms supporting him. It was Mai.  
  
Mai sniffed him a little. "Oh no. You're drunk!" she said. "What till Andy and Joe see you like this."  
  
Terry looked at Mai and thought he saw Lily. He was slightly surprised. The two had a huge resemblance if not for the hair colour. Mai was getting worried by the moment. Terry was terribly drunk and her car was a few blocks away from where they were now. Should he collapse, that would mean she had to drag Terry AND her shopping bags all the way! Despite the ninja trainings, there's no way she could accomplish that!  
  
She sighed and looked up at Terry and noticed he's been staring at her. "Terry?" she asked. Suddenly, Terry tilted her chin, bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Mai was surprised and pulled away. As soon as she did that, Terry had a hurt look on his face. She almost regrets doing that.  
  
Suddenly, he smirked and said, "I don't blame you, Lily.. I bring nothing but harm to you."  
  
'Lily?' Mai thought. "Terry! Snap out of it! It's me! Mai!! A.K.A, your sister-in-law-to-be! Remember?" Suddenly, she felt him slumped onto her. He was outcold. Boy, was he heavy! Seeing no other options, she had to get a cab to get home.  
  
As soon as the cab pulled over in Joe's mansion's driveway, Mai jumped out of the cab and pressed the intercom. After a few rings, Andy's voice answered, "Hello, Mai?"  
  
"Hi Andy!" Mai chirped, momentarily forgetting all about Terry. "How are you doing?" she went on.  
  
"Where have you been?" Andy asked from the other line, sounding stern and a bit worried.  
  
"Just doing some Sunday shopping and I bought a slick, black leather pants for you, I'm sure you'll love it!"  
  
Andy sweatdropped on the other line. "That's.. very considerate of you, Mai." he said.  
  
Mai suddenly heard a groan behind her and just remembered about Terry. "By the way, I need your help down here Andy! And call Joe too. I'll be needing a LOT of help down here. Love ya'!" then she went over to the taxi driver and found that he unloaded all her shopping bags out of the trunk already. "Thanks mister." After giving him a generous tip, he helped her unload the last of her 'loads' and went off just as Andy and Joe reached the gate. They saw Mai half-dragging Terry.  
  
"Oh my god, Mai, what happened?" Andy asked, panic stricken.  
  
"He got drunk." Mai answered and piled up Joe's arms with tons of shopping bags. "Thanks Joe." She said and brought the remaining shopping bags and assisted Andy on carrying Terry in. Joe was having a hard time juggling with all the shopping bags and boxes and his vision was completely blocked.  
  
"What happened to the bike?" Joe suddenly asked since they came in with a taxi and not a car and motorbike.  
  
"Never mind the bike. What's important he's ok. Thank you very much for bringing him back Mai." Andy said, smiling gratefully at her (for once). "I really appreciate it."  
  
Mai just smiled at him and looked at her boyfriend's beloved brother. Suddenly, she felt a bit guilty about the earlier incident. She sighed. 'What am I thinking? Terry was drunk and thought I was Lily, for heaven's sake. He'll never kiss me for love!! Mai Shiranui, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!' she thought and punched her head lightly.  
  
"??????" Andy looked at her weirdly but just got that cute smile she gave him everytime she tried assuring him everything was fine.  
  
Andy put Terry on his (Terry's) bed and helped turn up the air conditioner, take off his cap, shirt and shoes.  
  
"Lily.." Terry murmured tossing on his bed.  
  
Andy sighed inwardly, feeling the pain his brother was going through. Mai stood behind Andy and hugged him. He was about to tell her to cut it out when he felt the embrace was more passionate compared to the everyday glomp.  
  
"Andy..." She whispered.  
  
"Mai. what's the matter?" Andy asked her, sensing something was wrong.  
  
"If. if I died..." but, before she could finish her sentence, Andy turned and pressed his lips to hers, cutting her off her sentence. Andy's kiss was that of a reassurance as well as something which says, 'stop that, please.' Plus, it isn't everyday Mai get a kiss so she closed her eyes and enjoyed it while it lasts. When the kiss ended, Andy held her close.  
  
"I nearly lost you. I swear I'll never do the same mistake again." He shut his eyes and held her closer to him. "I love you, Mai." He whispered. Mai felt tears forming and hugged him back to hide the tears.  
  
"I love you too, Andy."  
  
Little did the couple know, Joe was witnessing the whole thing. 'Way to go, Andy my man!' he thought and went to his garage to retrieve the car and motorcycle which was left in the parking lot and also to give some quality time for the lovebirds.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
  
  
Well? How is it? Please send me some reviews!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. One Step Closer

Hello everyone! Me again! Now, all the songs I use in my fics do not belong to me. Some are oldies, some are modern types, used according to the mood. I hope to see some reviews on this fic!  
  
The next day, Andy, Mai and Joe were having breakfast in the dining room and Andy was reading the morning paper, sipping some of his coffee in the process. Mai and Joe were.. Needless to say, busy eating.  
  
"I sure hope Terry'll snap out of it soon. If not, it's gonna' be a long day." Joe said over a mouthful.  
  
Andy took off his spectacles. "Yeah. Me too." The air suddenly hung in silence. Mai decided to break it up.  
  
"I'll go check on him in case he needs aspirin or something." Mai volunteered, going to the kitchen and taking a bottle of aspirin and a glass of warm water.  
  
"Thanks Mai." Andy called out.  
  
"No problem!" She replied happily. 'Gosh, I'm beginning to act like his wife already! Oh.!!! I'm sooo embarrassed!' she squealed in delight to herself, turning a darker shade of red. (My, my..)  
  
As soon as she reached Terry's door, she peeked through the door very, very quietly and to her relief, he was sitting at the edge of the bed, head in his hands, presumably suffering from a hangover. She knocked lightly on the door. "Good morning, Mr. Bogard, how are you feeling this morning? Good?" she asked merrily.  
  
Terry managed a small smirk to her sarcasm. "Morning. Do you have anything to help this splitting headache of mine, Ms. Nurse?" he asked, looking at the aspirin longingly. It's not everyday he gets drunk and suffer hangovers so, he can't stand headaches!!  
  
Mai handed him some tablets and the warm water. After swallowing everything, he gave a brief 'thanks' and messaged his forehead. Mai stood where she was as if waiting for something. 'Well? What are you standing around like an idiot for?! Get out of here!!!' she screamed to herself mentally. As she turned to leave,  
  
"Mai, wait." Mai's heart skipped a beat. 'Ok.. Calm down. take a deep breath, count 1.. 2.. 3... ok, good girl... now turn around...' she turned 'and act normal..'  
  
"What is it Terry?" she asked and put up her brightest smile. 'Ok, so far so good. Damn, why am I feeling nervous over Terry here?! Get a grip Shiranui!!!!!'  
  
"About yesterday.." He buried his face into his hands again. "I don't quite remember but,. suppose I did anything stupid, could you please forgive me? I've never been so drunk before in my life!"  
  
Mai thought it over for a minute. "Nah. You didn't do anything except.." A pause. "You really miss them don't you? Especially Lily."  
  
Terry gave a sad smile and hung his head, "Yeah."  
  
Mai bit her lower lip and boldly went over to sit next to Terry. "You know, mourning over them will only make them sadder. Try letting it go. It's not easy now but, things'll work out. You'll see." She winked.  
  
"Thanks Mai."  
  
"No problem. So, are you coming for breakfast or not?" she asked, standing up.  
  
"Yeah, maybe after a little exercise. Thanks."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She closed the door behind her and went downstairs only to see Joe reading the paper. Not even looking up, he pointed to the main door. "Bye Joe!" Joe simply waved like a grandma to her grandchildren.  
  
Mai grabbed her handbag, slipped into her high heels and jumped into the car, giving Andy a peck on the cheek.  
  
From Terry's room, he watched Mai and Andy as their car zoomed off. They were pretty late for work. Terry smiled, happy for his little brother who can actually love a girl without killing her. He heaved a heavy sigh and bitterly turned away, took a shower and went downstairs. He practiced some punches along the stairs and slowed down when he felt an attacking aura waiting for him. He smiled, straightened his cap and pretended to go downstairs, making a LOT of noise.  
  
"Gotcha!!!!" Joe appeared, holding a pail of cold, cold water, splashing a disappeared Terry. Instantly, he looked up and was just in time to escape from Terry's deadly flying kick. But the fight didn't end there. Not wanting to break anything in the house, Terry made Joe chase him outside and hid in Joe's huge 'backyard' which resembled a maze from Christina Aguilera and Ricky Martin's videoclip for 'Nobody wants to be lonely'.  
  
Cautiously, Joe entered the maze, releasing all his 6 senses. Sensing nothing, he decided to bring him to talk, "You're pretty much in a good shape despite gettin' drunk aren't cha'?" seeing Terry in a distant, he ran and caught his cap but the owner wasn't with it. "What the hell?!"  
  
Terry appeared behind him, "Boo." Joe gasped and instinctively, elbowed Terry, which was blocked. He tried kicking Terry's Ehem but was forced to kneel in such a way that both his arms were locked and his legs weren't able to kick or do anything funny. "Well, I haven't recovered from the hangover either. Pretty impressive, don't you think?"  
  
Joe grunted and squirmed around to get off Terry's grip. After half an hour of exhausting squirming, Joe fell onto the ground and Terry sat back, panting. "Man.. pant now I know how worms feel." Terry threw his head back and laughed. Joe joined in soon after. It was a great morning. At least, for Terry and Joe.  
  
Meanwhile, in a business firm, Andy sat in an office, surrounded by a tall pile of paperwork. Like that was not enough, more and more were coming in. Finally, after the 25th clerk submit his/her work, (he didn't look up when they came and handed over the papers) he gave out an exasperated groan and threw himself to the chair, shutting his eyes. In his busy state, it reminded him of a distant memory,  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Young Andy was reading a book on Geography when Terry came pouncing on him.  
  
"Hey Andy! Let's play tag! The guys are waiting for us! Let's go!" he tugged on Andy's arm but Andy yanked his arm away from his elder brother.  
  
"Not now Terry. Tomorrow I'll be having a Geo test. I need to study." He went back to reading his book.  
  
"Hm..." Terry looked at the book from behind Andy. After seeing a lot of words with no pictures, he made a look and pulled the book away from Andy. "This can wait. For now, let's play!" he said happily.  
  
Andy was seeing red which was getting darker. "Terry, leave me alone. You may not need to study but I do!" he said, snatching the book and returning to his studies.  
  
Terry narrowed his eyes and said mockingly, "Well, don't blame me if you wear those freaky looking glasses the Geo teacher wears" enlarging his eyes with his fingers. "And your hair starts turning grey and falling off..." he said, yanking on his hair. "Besides, all work and no play makes Andy a dull boy." He said, winking.  
  
His younger brother looked up from the book, gave it a thought and closed the book. "Ok, you win." He sighed. "But I'm blaming you if I don't score in my Geo."  
  
Terry smiled happily.  
  
//End flashback//  
  
He smiled at the memory. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He straightened up and continued on with his work before answering, "Come in."  
  
"Andy?" Mai's head popped up.  
  
"Not now Mai, I'm busy." He answered, not looking up. Mai pouted and entered. She stood in front of him and waited. However, she was ignored. She pouted even more and took one of the papers filling his table. "Hey! Mai, those papers haven't been checked yet!" Well, THAT snapped him out of it she thought and rolled her eyes.  
  
"C'mon, Andy! It's lunch time. I have a lot of work on my desk too, you know? Being the secretary to the boss is definitely NOT an easy career. I have to make tons of phone calls, deal with old flirts, arrange meetings, even make you coffee and some sandwich! So, let's go out for a while and continue later, please.?" she begged, giving him her cute puppy dog eyes.  
  
Andy looked at her; then at the papers; then back at her. He took off his glasses and sighed. "You're right. These can wait. Let's go to some restaurant and have lunch. How's that?"  
  
"That's wonderful, Andy!!" Mai practically jumped across the table and glomped onto Andy, causing the both of them to fall back Andy's chair in a loud crash. And it was only a quarter to 12.  
  
Back in Joe's mansion, no one was home. The guys went to a 'cool hangout place' - a pub. When the motorbike pulled over near the bar, Terry recognized it straight away. "Here we are!" Joe said proudly.  
  
"Uh. Joe, I don't think we should... "Terry started.  
  
"Aw, you're not under-aged are ya'? Poor boy..." Joe patted Terry's head, shaking and murmuring 'poor kid, not old enough yet...'  
  
Terry rolled his eyes before Joe shoved him in. In the bar, the air was very still and a few Hulk-Hogan wannabe's were staring at each other, looking very pissed off.  
  
"Well, Terry my man," Joe said, putting his elbow on Terry's shoulder, "I'd say we're just in time for the party, don't you think?" he gave a sly smile.  
  
"Let's just let them be, ok?" Terry said, walking to the counter and ordering some drinks. Joe was about to protest but decided not to. Maybe it's worthwhile to sit back and watch after all.  
  
"Ok, but if things get ugly, we have no choice but to..."  
  
A young looking guy suddenly came flying in their direction which they caught effortlessly. "Hey, you alright?" Terry asked.  
  
"Psst. Terry, ugly enough for ya'?" Joe whispered.  
  
"We're not here to fight Joe! But...." he looked up and around "Seeing we're in too deep, I guess..we've no choice." Terry whispered back. "Hey, what's the big idea?" He said to the man who was now advancing on them. He glared and stood up. Next to him, Joe was clicking his knuckles, getting ready for a little exercise.  
  
The beaten up guy was semi-conscious and for the first time, opened his eyes to look at the duo. He saw Terry's back. And the something struck him. He looked familiar. the hair, the outfit and most of all, the cap. (Let's just say Terry seem to have the very same article of clothing everyday) At first, he thought he knew this guy but, as they started to fight, he definitely knew the guy. "Terry Bogard." he whispered wide eyed.  
  
The HHWB (Hulk-Hogan Wanna-Be) charged to Terry in which he dodged by side- stepping but the HHWB took a bottle from the counter and swung it towards Terry and made contact with his face, breaking to thousands of pieces and cutting his face.  
  
"Terry!" Joe called out but as the fight ensued Terry seem to be okay on his own so, Joe simply turned to his opponent(s) - the remaining gang. Suddenly, as Joe stood in his fighting stance, a song was played. Recognizing the music, Joe straight away leapt to his opponent(s) and gave them a nice Tiger kick which sent 3 out of 6 of them flying to the wall.  
  
I cannot take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
They grouped up on him and attempted to use the 'pin and bash' method. (you know, when one guy gets behind you, locking you from retaliating or attacking while his friends bash the living daylights out of you) but was easily broken by his Tiger Knee, bringing the pinner (the one at the back) flying along.  
  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just like before...  
  
Meanwhile, Terry was swerving from side to side, evading attacks and blocked a heavy punch. His head was still slightly spinning. The hangover was really taking too long to go away. He'd use his special technique to end this fight as soon as possible but quickly dismissed the idea as he discovered the guy was not that strong an opponent except for his strong muscles. Terry decided to use speed over power.  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
He evaded every punch and kick. When a heavy punch came his way, he followed the punch's push, and pushed the guy back with full force. He crashed to the wall and to the bottles behind the bartender. Stuck on the wall and giving it a huge dent.  
  
Joe was about done himself and seemed satisfied with his work. He went over to Terry. "Hey Terry, you okay?"  
  
Terry's face was bleeding slightly thanks to the shattered bottle's remnants. "Nothing that serious." He replied and tried plucking them out. Seeing he can't do anything to his face for now, he decided to turn his attention to the kid. He looked to be around 16-18 years old. "You alright?" he asked.  
  
"Terry Bogard!!! I'm very pleased to meet you!!" the guy sat up straight and shook Terry's hand vigorously. "I'm your biggest fan, man! I saw the way you fight, it was so... cool!" he continued to ramble on and on about how great Terry was.  
  
"Wow, wow. Calm down." He smiled and continued, "I appreciate your kind words but I think my friend Joe here will be the more appropriate person for you to be a fan of."  
  
The punk turned. At the sight of Joe, he was like. @_@ "Holy shit.." He muttered under his breath. "Number one Thai-kick boxer, Joe Higashi?!!!" now, he rambled on about Joe, making his ego (and head) grow bigger until it swelled. Terry shifted his concentration on plucking the glass from his face which was still bleeding and he would look like a zombie should he leave it like that.  
  
'I need a towel and some warm water...' he thought dreadfully.  
  
Suddenly, a voice made all of them turn. "Max, that's enough."  
  
Max turned and beamed, "Hey, sis! Meet, Terry Bogard and Joe Higashi - in person!"  
  
Both Joe and Terry's eyes widen at the newcomer. She had shoulder length, blonde hair, clear blue eyes, baggy pants, an unzipped jacket which exposed an orange, tight tanktop underneath and wore a cute smile.  
  
"Hi, Terry." She greeted, winking at him.  
  
Terry stood up, took off his cap and bowed slightly, "Long time no see.... Ms. Blue." He greeted, smiling back at her.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Well, I was thinking of inserting an OC here... well, I'll see how things go. So, REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! I DARN RIGHT NEED IT! And tell me what you think of an OC. 


	3. Take My Breath Away

Thank you very much for the 1 review!!!!! (cries) I never expected to see even one!!!!! About B.Mary having a sibling, I'm not so sure myself but, hey, it's my fic and I'd love it if she has a sibling! So, I'm hoping to see more reviews!!!!!! Thanks a million, 'Hello'!!! Stay tuned!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the one and only Blue Mary." Joe said to her. Max was like (again) @_@ looking to and fro Mary and the guys.  
  
"You're not kidding!" he said to his sister. Mary flicked her hair and smiled.  
  
"I told you, you never listen." She glanced at Terry and saw him looking like a zombie. "Terry, sit down and don't touch your face." She warned him and walked to the stage but she stopped midway and pulled Terry along with her. "On second thought, you better be at backstage. Max, don't do anything stupid, you hear?" she asked strictly.  
  
Whether Max was listening or not, she didn't know as Joe and Max were too deep in their conversation. She rolled her eyes and continued pulling Terry backstage. There were a lot of boxes here and there but no dusts. It seemed as though the place had just been cleaned.  
  
Mary was preparing a bowl of warm water, a clean towel and some other stuff. Terry was forced to lie on a collapsible chair. She disappeared and reappeared 5 minutes later. "Hey." She said. "Sorry for the poor service." She apologized.  
  
"Why here in the first place?" he asked.  
  
"Too many people outside. I wouldn't want them to see me aiding a man and have them 'stalking' me for it for the whole week now would I?"  
  
"Yeah, 'guess not." He smiled, shutting his eyes.  
  
She took out a clipper and carefully plucked out the glass shards sticking on Terry's face. He winced slightly at first but relaxed and pretended it was nothing.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "Hey,.." "Uh..." they both started at the same time. Then, stopped and smiled. Then said simultaneously, "You first." And finally, laughed.  
  
Terry started the conversation. "So, what have you been doing for the past 3 years?" he asked. Despite not seeing each other in 3 years, she hasn't changed one bit. And she was thinking of the same thing as he was. Only difference was her thoughts was about him.  
  
She shrugged before replying. "I've been around." She dabbed his face with a soaked towel. "I tagged along with Billy and Ryuji for the King Of Fighter tournaments. And then I met King, the owner of this bar, and she said she'd really love it if I could help around. That's how I ended up here. My brother just came here from time to time after school to help, and he get paid for it." She removed the towel and dried his face with a dry towel. "How about you? You disappeared completely for the past 3 years." She said.  
  
Terry thought about it for a moment but then sighed and shut his eyes again, "Trust me, you don't wanna' know." He said. For some reason, Mary didn't push him to go on. That's what he likes about her. She doesn't push him into saying stuffs he refused to talk about. But she didn't stop talking there either.  
  
She was slowly sticking some plasters onto his face, "So, what brought you here?"  
  
Terry hmphed and said, "Just accompanying Joe. It's too boring at home."  
  
She nodded okay but said nothing. Terry opened his eyes and watched her at work. Their faces were mere centimetres apart and a slight jerk could cause a 'surprise'. She was focusing on her job too much that she didn't realise he was staring at her. After a few moments, she caught a pair of intense blue eyes staring at her.  
  
She smiled a little, feeling a little blush coming. "What? Something on my face?" she asked.  
  
"Nah." Terry replied and closed his eyes again, smiling.  
  
25 minutes later, after numerous plucking, dabbing and plastering, she stretched. "Ok, Terry, you're as good as new." She said. No response. She looked at him and saw his chest slowly and steadily rose and fall. He was asleep. She leaned forward and looked at his sleeping face. Damn, he was gorgeous. His face was very peaceful yet, hid a deep and aching sorrow. She traced his face with her fingers so lightly that he didn't feel a thing. Then, her fingers rested on his lips. She knew he was good looking since the first time they met but at this distance, it took her breath away, even with the plasters on his face. 'I wonder...' she thought and absent mindedly bent down to brush her lips with his. His lips were firm but gentle, and it felt as if time stood still. She only meant to make it a peck but somehow, she can't let go.  
  
If I told you how I feel about you  
  
Would you say the same and  
  
If I wrote it in a letter  
  
Would you keep it or throw it away  
  
I never thought I'd feel the way I'm feeling lately  
  
When everything you seem to do just drives me crazy  
  
She always thought she had a thing about him and thought he felt the same way too about her but, nah, who was she kidding? This is Terry Bogard we're talking about here. The strongest fighter in the world who has millions of girls chasing him and just dying to be his Mrs, what makes she think he'd settle for an ordinary, tomboyish rascal like herself?  
  
Every waking day you take my breath away  
  
With every word you say you take my breath away  
  
You look at me that way, baby come what may  
  
I hope that you'll always know how to take my breath away  
  
How to take my breath away... (how to take my breath away...)  
  
She pulled away when she heard some footsteps coming and Terry seemed to stir as the sound grew nearer. He opened his eyes and looked at Mary who, in turn, looked at the door expectantly. The footsteps were getting clearer and from the sound of it, the owner was angry as he/she was stomping on the floor as he/she walked.  
  
The door flung open and came...  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Well, what more can I say? I have done this piece 'o work now, it's up to YOU to review and give some support to ME! Just remember this equation:  
  
Your review + my brain = faster chapters!!!!  
  
Therefore, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyrant-Scizor: NNNOOOO!!!! NOT A CLIFFHANGER!!!! 


	4. Crawling

HELLO again!!!! I hope to see more reviews!! (call me crazy; what can I do about that?) Anyways, I don't know which are 'Fatal Fury' characters and which are 'King Of Fighters' so, I might end up mixing the two games' characters, (well, both appeared in each other right?) So, please excuse me for that. Anyhow, enjoy zis fic!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The footsteps grew louder and louder and then, the burst open, revealing a tall, blonde who looked to be the bartender of the pub. His face was red and it wasn't of any other emotion but anger. "Mary..." he started, "What happened to my BAR?!" he asked, extra stressing the last word. Mary winced slightly. "I just got this place renovated!!!!" he said, exasperated.  
  
"Hey, uh... Terry, meet King, King, meet Terry." Mary introduced them, smiling a sweatdropped smile. "King's my boss."  
  
"You have some nerve." King replied. "I thought I told you to LOOK after the place! NOT thrash it!!!!" he pulled Mary's ear. Terry didn't like what he sees.  
  
"Ouch!! Stop that King! It wasn't me! There were a bunch of bozos in here. That's why I called your pager!!" Mary explained as quickly as she could but King's grip seemed to get stronger. Finally, Terry stood up and went over to the bartender.  
  
"Leave her alone. She said she was sorry even though it wasn't her fault." Terry squeezed King's hand so hard that he let go of Mary's ear almost instantly.  
  
King held his hand and glared at Terry and he returned it. Mary felt the tension building up and an unnecessary fight will take place if she didn't do something. But, too late. The fight broke out as soon as she finished the thought.  
  
King started his attack with a thousand kick attack and Terry managed to get out of his range before King's legs contacted him. As soon as he was out of range, King attacked with his 'Venom Strike' attack and sent Terry to the opposite wall. Terry brushed himself off and was about to counter when Mary suddenly stood in front of King.  
  
"Terry, please, she did that all the time, no big deal."  
  
"Who asked you to step in, girl?!" King said, ruffling Mary's hair.  
  
"She? You mean... no way." Terry's eyes widen in shock as he pointed to the he-turned-she 'guy' he was attempting to power wave on.  
  
"Terry? You okay?" Mary asked, waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
***********************  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!! That's absolutely hilarious!!!!" Joe said, laughing so hard that tears started forming in his eyes and he pounded on the counter to try reducing his laughter which resulted more laughter. Even Max was turning red in his attempt to hide his laughter which was near its point break.  
  
Poor Terry had to sit and listen to everyone around him laugh hys'terry'cally at him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for that, King." Joe burst out laughing and Max followed suit. Mary on the other hand bit her lower lip, feeling guilty for being the cause of Terry's embarrassment.  
  
"Hey, no problemo, everyone thinks I'm a guy." King replied while drying a glass with a cloth. "I should be the one to apologize for hitting you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He replied. Joe, who finally settled down, sat and drank the served liquor. Suddenly, his pager beeped.  
  
"Oh, hell..." he muttered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Terry asked his friend.  
  
Joe sighed and said, "someone we knew from a long time ago. He wants to meet us."  
  
"Someone?" Terry asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, but didn't say who it was." He replied simply.  
  
Terry gave it a thought, "Okay, let's go."  
  
"What? You fellas leaving so soon?" King asked.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry. We'll be back to bring some sunshine to this bar." Joe replied, winking.  
  
"Be sure to come again!" Max said happily.  
  
"Sure. Well, see you again, King, Max, Mary." Terry said before exiting the bar.  
  
Meanwhile, in a high classed restaurant, Mai and Andy's orders just arrived. The restaurant was so romantic and Mai wished they could come again. "Hey Andy, why don't we try doing this more frequently? This place is so romantic."  
  
Andy looked up from his plate and saw Mai's pleading eyes. In front of those eyes, how can he have the heart to say no? As he was about to respond, his pager beeped. He stared at it for a while and then knitted his eyebrows. Mai didn't like the look in his eyes. Something was bothering him. "What is it, Andy?"  
  
"We are to meet someone in a disco outside of this prefecture."  
  
"A disco!? Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get dressed, baby!" she squealed in delight and pulled Andy out of the restaurant, leaving their food untouched.  
  
"Mai..." He groaned, slapping his face with his hand.  
  
**********************************  
  
Terry and Joe reached their destination. It was a disco, and it took them a few hours to reach it.  
  
"Is this the place?" Terry turned to face Joe.  
  
"That's what this thing said." He replied, looking at his pager. "'Dirrty'" he replied. "Some place, don't you agree?" he said, looking at the signboard which says 'Real nudity'.  
  
Terry didn't say anything but entered the place. Even from the outside, music can be heard blaring. Once inside, the music was deafening. Terry didn't seem to mind the noise but his eyes searched around the place for any sign of whoever invited them over. No such luck. "Joe, you look that way, I'll look the other..." he turned, "way." But see no one behind him. "Joe?" he looked around to find his missing friend.  
  
Meanwhile, Joe was wandering around the place, pushing through the crowd. Somehow or another, he got himself into the dance floor and the guys and girls there were dancing like zombies, On the stage, 5 girls were dancing around slowly but surely, pealing their clothing piece by piece. After escaping from the crowd, he bumped into someone. He looked up and his eyes widen.  
  
Standing before him was a beautiful blonde wearing a barrette, her clothes looked like it has been ripped across from the shoulder down to her waist, exposing fine, delicate skin and a little view of her panties and bra. What made Joe noticed her the most was the bruise she had on her ribs. She looked scared, sweaty and red-faced and seemed like she was escaping someone. It took every drop of Joe's self control to stop himself from staring and a nose bleed. She was about to turn and run away when she was roughly hauled by a man.  
  
"Hey, doll, think ya' can outsmart me, huh? The present ya' gave me was nasty one." He said, holding her hands so hard that she screamed in pain but, with the music blaring like the sound of roaring hell, no one can hear her except for very, very closeby people. Among them was Joe. "Aw... dun cha' worry babe, it'll hurt just a little."  
  
Suddenly, the girl went limp. The man laughed, tucked away something that look like a needle and slung her over his shoulder, heading for the exit. Joe raced to the guy before he reached the exit and grabbed him on the shoulder. "Yo, bud."  
  
The guy turned, "What cha' want...oofff!!!!!!" Joe gave him a good knee attack to the face and sent him flying backwards, dropping the girl. Before she touched the ground, Joe caught her in the most dramatic grace. He shook her, "Hey, you alright?" No response. "Don't worry, I"ll get you outta' here in no time." He took off his jacket and covered her. As he stood up, a number of punks stood around him, each with a switch blade and metal knuckles.  
  
"Looks like you got somethin' our boss' been eyein'" one of the biggest muscle-brains said. "Juz give us the lady and we'll give ya' a ticket out o' ere' alive. Can't guarantee safe and bruiseless though..." he smirked.  
  
"Fuck..." Joe cursed under his breath.  
  
crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing what is real  
  
  
  
there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
consuming/confusing  
  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
controlling/I can't seem  
  
to find myself again  
  
my walls are closing in  
  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
so insecure  
  
Not only does he have to fight the muscle-bozos, which were around 8 of them surrounding him and the girl, he'd have to protect her by carrying her as he fight so they wouldn't be able to get her; to make things worse, he was still recovering from his injuries he got from fighting Laocorn. 'Well, I wouldn't get anything done just thinking' he thought and stood where he was, waiting for his assailants to make their move.  
  
crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing what is real  
  
Suddenly, the macho-man right in front of him gave out a painful cry and fell to the ground, unconscious. "Terry!" Joe's face lit up. 'Thank you god...!!!!' Joe prayed silently and ran to Terry. He gave a little nod and ran out of the disco, to their awaiting car. Terry didn't look back.  
  
"I don't like it when people mess up with my friends." Terry said, glaring daggers to the guys around him. Tension filled the air.  
  
Suddenly, a man walked up to them and instantly, all the bozos made way. '... who the heck is this guy...?' Terry thought. He looked closely at him, 'he looks familiar. But where?'  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!! (Sob, sob) REVIEWSSSSSS!!!!!! 


	5. Keep Rollin', Rollin, Rollin', Rollin

As usual, I'm very happy with the review (though not much!!) But at least, there's someone who actually READS this fic. Well, here it is, the next chapter. Have fun!!  
  
  
  
Terry continued to stare at the man, trying to remember. He was tall, minimal, 6 ft 3, clad in black pants, black sweatshirt with a black vest worn over it, blonde highlights at the front to the mid-back head and black hair down to the neck and wearing a sickeningly mocking smirk on his face. For some reason, Terry had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"How do you do, Mr. Lone Wolf?" Then, it snaps. Terry KNEW he knew this guy from somewhere and now his voice triggered the memory to remember. How can he ever forget!  
  
"Ryuji..." Terry glared at him. "Still working for Krauser?" he asked sarcastically. Ryuji used to be Krauser's pet 'dog'.  
  
"That old man needs some time on his own. Haven't seen you for quite a while. And I'm so sorry about your fiancée, what was her name again? Hm..." he pretended to ponder, "Ah, yes, Lily?"  
  
At the sound of her name, Terry shook with rage but didn't show. He was about to launch an attack to Ryuji when the music suddenly stopped and a voice replaced it over the mic.  
  
"LAaaaaaadddiiiiieeeessss and Gentzzzz...... boyzzz and gurlzzzzz....!!!!! Duck King speakin' 'ere" typical of a Negro talking. "PLEAZE WELCOME: THE LONE WOLF AND MY PAL, OROCHI BLOOD FOR A BBIIIGGG, HOOTT, BASH... TONIGHT!!!" Two spotlights fell on Terry and Ryuji. And the people around them started hooting and screaming. Chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!!"  
  
"AND NOW... THE CAGE...!!!!" Terry found himself caged with Ryuji as metal bars came descending on them. "PLACE YOUR BETSS.....!!!!!"  
  
Move in, now move out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
Ryuji clicked his knuckles and stretched around. Terry just eyed him carefully, deciding on what type of attack he should apply. 'He's quite big and tall, his speed might be on the average side and force will be the main attribute...' Ryuji smiled and gave his neck one last stretch.  
  
"You wanna' start or not?" he said in his fighting stance. Terry did the same.  
  
Breath in, now breath out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
The crowd went wild and their chant got louder and louder, almost to the music's level; if not louder.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the disco, a car just pulled over and out came Andy and Mai, both dressed to party. "Well, this is the place..." Andy said as he got out of the car.  
  
"Did you hear that? A fight's going on." Mai said, surprised. "I wonder who's fighting who?" she asked and turned to see her lover.  
  
"I have a bad feeling 'bout this..." Andy muttered.  
  
"HEY GUYS!!!!" Mai and Andy turned and simultaneously said,  
  
"Joe!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Andy asked. "... Where's Terry?"  
  
"He's inside."  
  
"UGH!!!" Ryuji staggered backwards a bit and attempted a kick which Terry easily evaded and countered with a blow to the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Terry was pissed. Very, very pissed. If not for his self discipline in martial arts, he would have killed this guy a few minutes ago.  
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
(What?)  
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
(Come on!)  
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
(Yeah)  
  
"Come on, is that all you're made of?" Ryuji suddenly asked, getting up, brushing the dirt off of his pants. Terry striked again but this time with a Power Wave. Ryuji endured through it and was banged to the cage-wall in the process. Not giving a damn, Terry charged, gave a few uppers and a Rising Tackle. Ryuji slumped to one corner.  
  
"OOH... THAT'S GOTTA' HURT! WILL OROCHI MAKE IT?! WILL HE?!!" Duck King's voice boomed through the disco hall. Terry steadied his breathing since all those attacks made him forget to breath.  
  
Hey ladies  
  
Hey fellas  
  
And the people that don't give a fuck  
  
All the lovers  
  
All the haters  
  
And all the people that call themselves players  
  
Hot mommas  
  
Pimp daddies  
  
And the people rolling up in caddies  
  
Hey rockers  
  
Hip hoppers  
  
And everybody all around the world  
  
"Terry!!" Two voices called.  
  
He turned and saw Mai and Andy. "Hey." He said, turning to greet them. "What are you guys doing here?!" he had to shout at the top of his lungs to enable them to hear him.  
  
"What are YOU doing?!!" Mai screamed at him.  
  
"I..." he started and was suddenly pulled by the collar and rammed to the opposite wall.  
  
"TERRY!!!!!!!!!" Andy and Mai both called out.  
  
"Ugh..." Terry opened his eyes and came face to face with Ryuji with red eyes, and completely different facial expression. No longer was the cool facade on instead, replacing it was a horrible looking monster which went ga-ga.  
  
His breath was like that of a wild beast and Terry could see the thirst for blood in those distant, glowing, red eyes; and each one of his cells' instinct screamed one simple, little thing: 'GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Move in, now move out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
"WELL, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT?!?!?! RYUJI RETURNED FROM THE DEAD AND TURNED TO THE INFAMOUS 'OROCHI'. YOU'RE LOOKIN' AT THE REAL THING, BOYS AND GIRLS!!" Boomed Duck King's voice again.  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
'I gotta' end this battle soon or I'll...' His eyes widen as he felt the wind knocked out of him as Ryuji rammed his knee at Terry's gut. He felt darkness about to engulf him but prohibited himself from doing so or else... he's dead meat. He tried escaping from Ryuji's grip but instead of released, he was thrown to the other end of the wall.  
  
Breath in, now breath out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
"Ugh..." he tried to get up but discovered his ribs and left leg were broken as he felt a jolt of pain coursing through his body and fell back down. He coughed out some blood and groaned in pain. The crowd either cheered for his defeat or simply angry for making them lose their bets.  
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
(What?)  
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
(Come on)  
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
(Yeah)  
  
Andy was getting desperate to save his brother from getting killed. Ryuji Yamazaki was definitely NOT being himself. He HAD to get in there - somehow.  
  
Ryuji smiled a sinister smile and laughed maniacally. It must have been the sickest laugh they've ever heard. Before anyone can even blink, he dashed at Terry and kicked him in the gut again, causing the latter to curl more than ever. Andy was in the verge of tears and Mai noticed this.  
  
With determined looks in her eyes, she decided to act before her brother-in- law-to-be gets killed before her marriage. She took out her fan and was about to throw it at the count of 3. "Okay... 1...breath... 2... aim..." Then, she stopped abruptly. The unexpected happened.  
  
Move in, now move out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
Breath in, now breath out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Terry suddenly stood up, fully energized and gave out an all-out attack "POWER GEYSER!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now!!  
  
*********************************************  
  
If anybody were to compare Terry's voice and Duck King's over the mic, Terry's voice far exceeds the latter. It could have shattered everybody's eardrums in the huge hall. As a result of the powerful attack, the area surrounding (not to mention in the cage) were reduced to smoke, ash and cinder. Needless to say, a lot of people were injured and the electricity supply was cut. Suddenly, there was a deathly silence if not for the hissing of smokes and emergency water spray in case of fire in the hall.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Ryuji's form can be seen lying on his chest covered by rubbles - but no sign of Terry or Andy and Mai. And in a far corner, out came 3 ducklings. "My... disco.......... WAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?!?!?!?! WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!" he shouted, hugging his ducklings which were giving him some tissue.  
  
Suddenly, a guy came to him, all covered in dirt. "Er... boss, who's the winner?"  
  
"MY ASS!!!!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!!! SKIT!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, kicking the poor guy like a dirty mutt. The guy went off. "Duckies..." he said, looking down on his ducks, all teary eyed.  
  
"Quack qua?" Translation :Whazzat?  
  
"Next time (sniff) I make a new disco, (sniff) remind me (sniff) to put up this sign." The ducklings looked at the sign which says: "NO FIGHTERS ALLOWED OR I'LL KICK YER SORRY ASSES!!!!"  
  
"Quack... quack..." Translation: There... there...  
  
  
  
Quackk Qua Quack... (To Be Continued...)  
  
  
  
Well?!?!?!?!?!?! I can't help but make a near-death situation for our hero!!!! As for the swearings, well, I've put up the high rating, so, under- aged people, you can't complain, okay? You've been warned. No matter, REVIEW AFTER YOU READ!!!!!!! WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT? 


	6. The Dream Within

As usual, standard disclaimers applied here. I am experiencing some internet connection problem these days and my fics might come slower than usual. Anyhow, read and review this fic PLEASE!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Joe was sitting in Andy and Mai's spacious car, tending to the girl he saved earlier. He took out a needle and felt for a pulse on her neck. "Let's see... the awake nerve should be around... here." He said after feeling for a pulse on her neck a few inches from her ear. As he poked her, she suddenly bolted upright, knocking her face with Joe's chin.  
  
"OOOWW!!!!!!" they both cried out simultaneously. Realizing she wasn't alone, the girl whirled around and faced Joe. She had the scared expression again.  
  
"Who... who are you?" she asked in a heavy British accent.  
  
Joe rubbed his chin. "I'm Joe. I saved you from those punks. And you are...?"  
  
She thought for a moment and looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
"My friend's car. Don't worry, I don't bite. Nor do I see girls as a toy."  
  
His final statement made her turn her head to him. He didn't look like a bad guy and he just said he saved her from the man, plus, she was covered in a huge jacket which reached her knee; presumably his since she saw him wearing it before she passed out. She was indebted to him. Suddenly, she flashed him a beautiful smile. Despite the dirt covering her face, Joe saw a diamond in the rough.  
  
"My name is Lily. I just got here, actually." She said in a very polite voice. "I'll be staying here for a few months on holiday." Joe smiled at her and chatted with her, waiting for the others.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a huge explosion coming from the disco. He whirled around and a few seconds later, saw 3 figures heading to the car. He couldn't make out the shapes at first but when they reached a lamp post, he saw a limp Terry with each of his arms around a pair of worried-stricken Mai and Andy.  
  
"Oh my god..." Usually, Joe wasn't into the religious stuff but the words somehow escaped his lips. He dashed to the trio and helped out. Mai and Andy looked as though they just got out of a bear's cave and Terry... in plain simple English, he looked dead. Joe felt a sense of guilt as he helped Terry into the car. But, he was also curious to know who could have been so strong to be able to beat him up to this extent.  
  
As Joe sped to the nearest hospital, Mai, Andy and even Lily, were helping Terry in any way possible. He was barely breathing, each breath coming in short, heavy gasps which come slower and slower.  
  
"Can't you speed up some MORE?!?!" Mai screamed to the driver. "He's not gonna' make it at this rate!!!"  
  
"Hey! I'm doing my best here, okay?!!" Joe replied, frantic. "Just sit there and do anything you can to keep him with us!! All right?!"  
  
Andy was silent, praying silently, oblivious to his surrounding and his friends' nonsense argument. Lily sensed his grimness and placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. "Have faith in him." She whispered. Andy replied with a nod and stared at his brother's now close to lifeless state.  
  
'Please Terry... stay with us. Keep breathing. Please...' he squeezed his eyes and hands, hanging his head. As he did that, the car screeched to a halt in the emergency driveway. Within seconds, nurse and doctors ran out with a stretcher with rollers. Carefully but swiftly, the crews (doctors and nurses) rushed him into the Emergency Room. Andy, Mai and Lily were brought to the outpatient room for treatment while Joe was stuck with the paper works and hospital fee payment.  
  
After half an hour of filling in forms, Joe, lying his head on the table with an exhausted look on his face asked, "Ms. Nurse... do I have to sign anymore blasted forms?"  
  
The nurse replied cheerfully, "Only one signature left here and you're through." Joe reached for the pen and signed the paper. "Oh, could you also write there : Especially For: Alice. Please?" She winked at him.  
  
"Uh... okay." Joe managed a small smile.  
  
Meanwhile, the other 3 finished their little part of bandaging and were waiting outside of the emergency room. Andy had his face buried in his hands, Mai's face was flushed with worry and Lily was simply sitting there, not knowing what to do. Joe came and greeted them.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi Joe." Mai replied for everyone. "Where were you?"  
  
"I had to do some paper works. Anybody thirsty?" he asked, holding out a plastic with a few cans of drinks. Surprisingly, Andy inhaled deeply and looked at Joe.  
  
"Yes please. Got any coffee?"  
  
Joe smiled. "Wouldn't there?" he winked, throwing him a coffee and giving the rest to Mai and Lily before settling down next to Lily. The air hung silently except for the hustling of people in the hospital.  
  
After 4 hours, the operating theatre's lights went off and the doctor came out only to be greeted by 4 sleeping forms. Joe was even snoring and pretty loudly at that. The doctor shook his head and turned to one of his nurses, "Give them a blanket and send our patient to the critical unit. Be sure to check him every half an hour."  
  
"Yes, doctor." And the nurse went to do her assignment.  
  
When the nurse returned with the blankets, "Hey... where did they go?" no one was there.  
  
The 4 woke up with a start and felt their heart flop into their stomach when the operating theatre's light went off. They searched for the doctor's office.  
  
"I'm so gonna' hurt the doctor for not waking us up!!" Joe said as they brisk-walked at an astounding speed. Everyone looked at them and sweatdropped, whispering amongst themselves.  
  
As they passed a certain ward, Mai glanced at the slightly ajar door and gave a loud gasp. "What's wrong, Mai?" Andy asked and followed her gaze. He froze at the sight before him. Terry, on the hospital bed with wires connected to his arms, chest and head, an oxygen mask on his mouth and an IV machine beside him, indicating his life - scary.  
  
They entered the ward. "Oh, so, you're all awake." The doctor greeted them.  
  
"How's he doing?" Andy inquired.  
  
"We almost thought he wouldn't make it just now but he's one tough fella. He managed to pull through the critical situation. Now, he only needs lots of rest and I MEAN lots of rest." The doctor stressed the 'rest' part. All of them looked at him square in the eyes.  
  
"Wow, wait a sec." Joe put his fingers on the bridge of his nose dramatically. "Are you asking us to leave?" All eyes looked at the doctor again.  
  
The doctor sighed, took a bottle of pills, went to a corner and gulped down 2 tablets. After relaxing for some time, he turned and faced them. "In a way, yes."  
  
"On the other way...?" Mai asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Come on, doctor, we're his relatives. Surely you can give us an exception. At least for tonight." Andy pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, if not, what type of doctor are you, huh?!" Mai said, hands on her hips.  
  
The doctor rubbed his head, his head was half bald and he looked as if his hair will fall off given more pressure and stress. "He has broken ribs and dangerous internal organs' injuries. We need to REALLY take care of him now. And as I said, he needs a lot of rest. With the four of you here, can I trust you all to be absolutely quiet?" the doctor asked, looking at them directly in the eyes, "besides, he's in a semi-comatose condition right now. There's nothing you can do even if you stay here." He added.  
  
All four looked at him.  
  
******************************  
  
They were sitting near Terry's bed, careful not to touch or disturb him with relief looks on their face. The doctor... well, let's just say, he needed to see another doctor. Andy smiled when he recalled the event that happened a few minutes ago.  
  
//Flashback of 20 minutes ago//  
  
"Look, give us an exception or else..." Joe threatened the doctor.  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Or you'll what? I told you, there's nothing you can do, he's in a semi-comatose condition right now and..."  
  
"Let them doc..." a ghostly voice was suddenly heard.  
  
"Terry!" They all said as they turned and walked over to him. He seemed to be half asleep but was smiling at them nonetheless. After looking at them for a while, he drifted back to sleep.  
  
Joe turned to mock on the doctor but as he turned, he was just in time to see the doctor slumped down, tearing his hair off of his head chanting, "That's impossible, he's comatosed... no... it can't can it? No, it can't then... what was that...? Hee, he... ha, ha,... ahahaha..." in short, he lost his screws.  
  
After calling some nurse and doctors, the doctor was then taken away.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
As he smiled, across from Andy was Joe. He had a sullen look on his face and despite the darkness, he can see he was trying to hide a tear. "Hey, you okay Joe?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You're not asleep yet?" he asked him, helping Lily who was sleeping beside him in a more comfortable position.  
  
"Nope, hey, don't worry. He's fine." Andy told him.  
  
Joe sighed. "It was my fault. None of this would have happened if... hey, who fought him anyway?! Those punks couldn't possibly hurt my pal like this, no way man."  
  
"... It was Ryuji."  
  
"What?! I thought..."  
  
"Don't know. He's still alive, somehow."  
  
"Next time I see him, I'm gonna kick his sorry ass." Joe said, clicking his knuckles.  
  
"... He's a bit different now Joe. He's not who we knew." Silently, he recalled the fight between him and Terry.  
  
They were both silent after that. Occasionally, a nurse will come to check on Terry and occasionally enough, Terry will either groan in pain or suddenly cough blood. It was one hell of a worrying night. As for the girls, they were deep in sleep.  
  
However, a few hours later, the guys fell asleep and Mai woke up at the sound of a voice.  
  
Free the dream within  
  
The stars are crying a tear  
  
A sigh escapes from heaven  
  
And the world's end  
  
Breathe the dream within  
  
The mystifying  
  
We tremble and spin  
  
Suspended within  
  
Look beyond where hearts can see  
  
Dream in peace  
  
Trust, love, believe  
  
We tremble and spin  
  
Suspended within  
  
It was Lily. Singing an all-too-familiar song. Mai watched the movie of which the song became a soundtrack of. She seemed to forget the lyrics and just hummed the song. It was a sad song but very relaxing. Even Terry looked relaxed.  
  
Free the dream within  
  
The voices calling, a song  
  
A prayer from deep inside you  
  
To guide you  
  
Be the dream within  
  
The light is shining  
  
A flame on the wind  
  
Salvation begins  
  
Lily suddenly smiled and looked over at Mai and did a duet in their little karaoke.  
  
Look beyond where hearts can see  
  
Dream in peace  
  
Trust, love, believe  
  
We tremble and spin  
  
Suspended within  
  
Free the dream within  
  
The stars are crying a tear (a tear)  
  
A sigh escapes from heaven  
  
And the world's end  
  
After the song, they giggled like school girls and simultaneously put their fingers on their lips and hissed a soft "Sshhh..."  
  
"Hey, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name's Mai. Mai Shiranui. You are...?"  
  
"I'm Lily. Lily Ca... Caradine."  
  
"Are you Joe's new girl?" Mai winked. "He may look like a playboy but he's never had a girlfriend before."  
  
"No. I'm not his girlfriend. I just met him just now actually..." she looked down. "Someone chased me and I ran into the disco. As I ran, they caught up with me. I Was lucky enough to have bumped into Joe or else... I don't think I'll be who I am now."  
  
"Why were you chased in the first place? Are you new around here or something?"  
  
She bit her lip and stared at the tiles as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Well, no. I just came here on a vacation for a few months from my home, England. I'm from the Oxford's University."  
  
"Oh, you're a scholar."  
  
"More of a scientist, really."  
  
"I see... say, don't you have any contacts here? This place is new to you, right? Surely you have someone here to stay with."  
  
"Well, I haven't thought of that... I was thinking of just finding a hotel once I get here."  
  
Mai sweatdropped. For one thing, she's a girl and traveling alone. She should have known better than to just come here without anyone securing her. Mai sensed she was hiding something but rather not push into it any further.  
  
They stayed with Terry until morning. He was doing well so far. He hasn't coughed blood as much as he did before and he stopped groaning in pain - definitely a good sign.  
  
But, little did they know, someone was spying on them from outside.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Sorry for the late and boring chapter. I'll make it more interesting next time. I'm not very good in describing injuries and how to heal them because I've never been through it before! Well, keep reviewing everyone!!!! 


	7. CoMpLIcAteD

I hope everyone enjoys the story so far... And keep those reviews coming!!!  
  
It was morning again. This time, they didn't wake up to go downstairs for breakfast - or maybe later, but woke up to the sight of their dear friend in a hospital bed. Andy stretched as he woke up and discovered a stiff back.  
  
'Ouch... my poor, poor back... and to think I'm only 23...' Andy sighed and looked at his brother. He was still asleep, very peaceful but... the mask was not on his face any longer. It was on his hand. Andy narrowed his eyes. "Terry?" he tried testing his brother. Terry was still sleeping, his chest moving up and down in a regular rhythm and the IV machine still blinking regularly. Though Terry doesn't go to the hospital for his injuries much but he sure knows his brother hates to be treated like he's wounded - not that his injuries weren't proof enough. He tried again. "Terry?"  
  
Suddenly, Terry inhaled and smiled. "Morning. Slept well?" he asked in a very weak voice that Andy's heart cringed at the sound of it. He's never heard his brother's voice like that before. Terry opened his eyes and looked at Andy. "Mind giving me some water?" he made a face, indicating he was in great need of water. Andy rushed to the side table and poured him a glass of water.  
  
Terry tried sitting up but Andy saw this and stopped him before he could try anything. "Listen, Terry, the doctor said you have broken ribs and massive internal injuries. It's a miracle you can even talk since your lungs are bleeding that you coughed blood practically all night last night. I think the nurse also told me both your legs and a few other bones are broken. We wouldn't want anything worse to happen now do we?" Andy asked his older brother, who looked like a younger brother now sternly.  
  
Terry looked at him cluelessly. "I coughed? ...Blood?" he seemed to speak with a lot of difficulties and his voice was quivering. Andy just nodded. It hurts him to see Terry looking so pale and battered.  
  
"Just stop talking. It'll make your injuries worse." Andy tipped the glass to Terry's lips but the water just spilled down the pillow. Terry shut his lips tightly and put up an annoyed look. Andy rolled his eyes. "What is it now?" he asked, exasperated.  
  
"I'll drink... myself..." Terry said, demandingly.  
  
Again, Andy rolled his eyes. "You are so damn stubborn! Look, you can't even breathe properly much less talk or move!" Terry just looked at him as if he was bored. It wasn't the first time his little brother lecturing him about health anyway. Thanks to Andy's loudness, the other 3 woke up. And like Andy, they were surprised to see him awake - without the mask.  
  
"Terry!"  
  
"How are you feeling?" Mai asked. Terry gave her a thumb's up. Then, she turned to Andy. His face told her he was angry because he had that familiar shade of red on his face even though he put on a fake cool façade. "Andy? Are YOU all right?" she turned to him. Andy didn't say anything.  
  
Mai, Joe and Lily looked at each other and shrugged. Joe just shrugged it off, 'Must be the usual worry-over-health-quarrel' he messaged them with his face.  
  
Terry looked at Joe, "Can I have some water?" he asked with his normal voice that Andy's head snapped up at him in surprise. Terry avoided Andy's gaze.  
  
"Sure." As Joe turned to pour him some water, Andy noticed him trying to suppress a cough. Then, tiredly, he turned to Mai.  
  
"Could you help me... sit up? ... please?" he asked, gasping in between. Now, Mai realized why Andy looked so angry just now. Lily looked at Mai and Andy. Mai nodded at her. As they helped him sit up, Terry suddenly felt an electrifying jolt of pain at his back. "UGH..!!!!!" he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth trying to suppress the pain. Mai and Lily were both shocked while Joe and Andy almost dropped the glass they were holding.  
  
Andy quickly put down the glass on his hand and helped hold Terry up while Mai and Lily put the bed in a sitting position. When Terry was in a sitting position, he looked as if he was in great pain trying to control his cough. All of them noticed it this time. He was covering his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut, sweating heavily. The pain was agonizing.  
  
Suddenly, they saw blood seeping through his fingers and straight away tried calling the doctor. "NO!" Terry suddenly yelled. Everyone's head turned to him in surprise. It took every drop of his energy just to yell, he just managed a head shake when they looked at him in surprise. When he felt the cough subsiding, Terry rested his head against the pillow behind him and gasped for air. Mai and Lily took a few tissues and helped him wipe the blood away. Unfortunately, Terry was too persistent and insisted on doing it himself - and he did.  
  
After catching his breath for a bit, he turned to Joe. "Water?" he mouthed, thanks to the last yell, his voice box was out of order at the moment. Joe stood dumb-founded for a minute before suddenly realizing he was standing with Terry's glass of water. Like Andy, Joe tried helping him but he took the glass and tried drinking himself. His grip wasn't strong enough though. The glass almost fell when he first tried to take it from Joe. It took him a few tries before actually holding the glass and drinking it, sip by sip, with great difficulty. As he finished drinking, Joe took the glass away and Terry gasped for air - again.  
  
'Wow... even drinking takes a lot out of me... I can't imagine how I can manage walking to the bathroom!' Terry thought.  
  
After the drinking trial, he turned to Andy and smiled as if trying to say, 'See? I told you I can do it myself.' Andy didn't say anything but looked at him worriedly. He was beginning to act like a dad.  
  
Suddenly, Lily spoke. "Mr. Bogard... I'm very sorry... all this happened because of me. Please forgive me." she said, looking down. Terry was taken aback by this and motioned Joe to say something to her.  
  
Joe understood and turned to her. "Hey, it's okay. What're men for if not for protecting women? Besides, Terry said he doesn't mind. Right Terry?" he asked, turning. Terry nodded and gave a thumb's up. Suddenly, he made a gesture of a phone with his hands and mouthed 'call' and then pointed to himself and mouthed 'me' and then mouthed 'Terry'.  
  
"Sure. Thank you very, very much Terry." Lily said. And they kept him company the whole morning until the doctor (a new doctor) came to check on him. He groaned and chanted silently (in his head) 'I hate hospitals, I hate hospitals, I hate hospitals, I hate hospitals...'  
  
******************************************  
  
A few days later, in another hospital, in another prefecture, Ryuji Yamazaki was in a comatose condition and unlike Terry, he didn't ask for water and made anybody angry at him. Just sleep peacefully. A woman entered his ward with a bouquet of flowers. "Hi." She greeted. "Look, King sent you these flowers. I hope you'll thank her once you're up." She had long, black hair which she tied up in a ponytail (like Mai) and wearing a business-like suit (like Leona in KOF). Suddenly, she took out a bottle of ointment and tipped it into Ryuji's mouth. After a few minutes, Ryuji stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning." She said. "Slept well?"  
  
"Yeah right." He said. "What's with the outfit, babe?" he asked, his throat dry.  
  
"We have a job to do. Are you well enough?" she asked as she headed to the door.  
  
"Give me 5 minutes." Ryuji replied, covering his head with the covers, yawning.  
  
She shook her head and turned to leave. As she closed the door behind her, "How's he doin'?" a man asked her in a heavy British accent. She glanced at him.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, early in the morning, Mr. Kane."  
  
"Well, what can I say? I have a new resolution this year." Then the man stopped and looked at her from head to toe. "Very nice. Going on a date?" he asked her mockingly.  
  
"Very funny, Mr. Kane, don't you realise the importance of our next job?"  
  
"Please, the name's Billy, only for you, beauty." He said, snaking his arms around her. She looked uneasy and looked around.  
  
"Not now, people are looking." She whispered and tried pushing him away; he wouldn't budge an inch, in fact, he pulled her body closer to his.  
  
"What?" he asked earnestly. "With the different face, does it mean a different person inside too?" he asked, whiningly.  
  
The girl bit her lip and rolled her eyes. "I have to go now. I must investigate who was capable of doing this to the 'Orochi Ryuji'. I'll be back before dinner." She pecked him on the cheek and was about to go. Suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her in a passionate kiss. It was a very hard kiss and she pulled away before he decided to 'borrow' any vacant ward in the hospital. They were both breathless and her face was all flushed-up. "I have to go. Bye." She said and went.  
  
Billy looked at her retreating figure and traced his lips with his finger. "Sweet..." he said to himself.  
  
Outside, the 'girl' was disturbed by his abrupt 'kiss'. "We've been together for a long time... been through a lot together but..." she stopped on a bridge and looked at the busy port whereby ships come and go, load and unload. "What's wrong with me?" she sighed and went off.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
P/s from Tyrant-Scizor:  
  
I HATE YOU, SIS~~~~!!!!!  
  
Dark Gemini: :p I understand you like Billy... but, couldn't you flame me or something?!?!?! Sheesh!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
you will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
***********************************************  
  
In Terry's hospital, "Terry, we brought you some... food... Terry?" Andy looked around and saw an empty room. Mai, who was right behind him, looked over his shoulder and saw a note on Terry's bed. 'See ya' bro! Terry.' Andy shook in anger as he read the note and then crumpled it. "TERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mai sweatdropped and stuffed his mouth with the meat bun they bought for Terry.  
  
"This is the hospital, Andy. No screaming." She said. Andy sighed in defeat and ate the meat bun.  
  
"Why does he have to go and make things so complicated...?"  
  
**************************************************  
  
Terry was walking outside, whistling. He thought he heard Andy scream out his name like he always did when he's frustrated or angry about something. He went to a train station and entered. He needed some time alone.  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
The girl was walking down the bridge and entered a train station to go to another prefecture, as she waited for the train, the tried to think who could have injure her friend so severely but, Billy Kane kept on filling her head. She shook her head to get the thoughts off of her brain.  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
As she entered the train, which was not fully occupied, she decided to take a seat and think it over. Probably also to calm herself down.  
  
On the other hand, Terry saw the girl enter the train. As he looked at her (though she didn't see him) he thought he's seen her from somewhere. Then, something rang a bell. A scene when he was sullenly drinking and a girl walking to the stage giving her back to him flashed. 'It's her.' Terry thought.  
  
Unconsciously, he walked over to her. Not knowing why. He just did.  
  
Meanwhile, she was sitting and thinking. "I sure hope I know what I'm doing... whatever this project is doing, I just hope no one else will get involved..."  
  
"Excuse me, miss." She turned and came face to face with the ever famous Terry Bogard. She paled. 'TERRY?!?!?' she screamed mentally.  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
  
where you are and where it's at you see  
  
you're making me  
  
"Oh, hello... um... uh... hi." She finally stuttered. 'Oh, smooth girl.' She thought to herself sarcastically. She managed a small laugh. "Uh... may I help you... sir?"  
  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
take off all your preppy clothes  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
  
when you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
"No. It's just, have we met? In a bar, perhaps." It sounded more of a statement but she just took it as a question anyway.  
  
'Oh, I'm acting silly!! He doesn't even know me!' she thought silently. "Um, yeah. We did." She said, suddenly straightening up. "Why?"  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Terry suddenly felt his broken legs stiffen up and his chest (lungs rather) hurt. He took a seat next to her and tried to breath in an unobvious manner. She took it wrongly though. She flushed up.  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
"Um, uh... the, weather's pretty cool, don't you think?" she turned just in time to see him hunch down, coughing ferociously. "Hey, are you okay...?" he held up his hand. "No, you're not okay."  
  
"I'm fine. Just, a cold." He said, quickly hiding a tissue and prayed no blood stain is left on his face. "I gotta' get going." He said and stood up to leave when the train screeched to a halt.  
  
"Wait." The girl said. "I'm stopping here too. May I tag along with you?"  
  
He thought about it for a moment before nodding a yes. "Sure. You don't have to if you don't want to. Trust me, the place I'm heading is boring."  
  
"I don't mind at all. So, you're a traveling fighter huh?"  
  
"How did you know?" Terry asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Everybody knows you, Terry Bogard." She beamed.  
  
"... I don't know why, for some reason, you remind me of a friend." He smiled.  
  
"Oh? Do I? She must be a lucky girl, isn't she?" she glanced at him as they walked along a path to a temple a distant away from town.  
  
"Hmph. No girls are lucky to befriend me. They just end up getting hurt... and dead." He replied sadly but hid it.  
  
"... I knew that too." Terry suddenly stopped walking, shocked. "Who are you?" he asked with full of curiousity. This girl suddenly showed up in the bar and as suddenly as she showed up, knows a lot about him. Even his love life. How?  
  
She inhaled deeply and turned to face him. "Let's just say, I understand you because we go through the same thing." She walked to him and offered a hand. "Friends?"  
  
Terry looked at her for a moment and smiled. "Friends." He said and kissed her hand, a very gentleman gesture.  
  
'What a lady killer.' She thought and smiled at him. Then, they walked to the temple. Suddenly, she grabbed his arm and clung onto him like a bride to a groom style. "Say, would you like to have some coffee or something? There's a bus over there which go to town." She pointed to a bus in a distant.  
  
Terry just gave a small shrug. "Sure. If you want to."  
  
"Let's go." She pulled him to the bus and Terry just followed.  
  
"Hey, I didn't catch your name." He suddenly said.  
  
"My name?" she thought for a moment. "Call me May"  
  
"May? Thanks for the 'treat'." Terry smiled.  
  
"Treat? Oh, the water. No problem." She winked.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
As usual, leave a review and as promised, this chapter is more interesting than the last so, I hope to get a review for this! I mean it!! I better!!! I MUST!!!!! 


	8. Mute

Standard disclaimers applied. Hopefully I'll get reviews again... ^_____^ DO REVIEW!!!! Keep the reviews coming!!  
  
  
  
Joe brought Lily around Nagoya to shop for some clothes. He intended on making it a little date between them; until a certain cute Japanese chick jumped into the picture. "Oh Look!! Isn't this adorable?!" Mai took out a breathlessly short tank top. Joe gulped.  
  
"You're not serious?!"  
  
"Why not? It's cute! Here, Lily, try it on." Mai pushed enthusiastically.  
  
Lily was rather reluctant at first but decided to just try it just so that Mai won't feel bad. "Okay." She said and went to the fitting room. Mai browsed around some more.  
  
"Ehem, ehem..." Joe pretended a cough and Mai pretended not to hear anything. "EHEM, EHEM!!" Joe coughed again, slightly louder.  
  
"Want some coughing candies?" Mai offered.  
  
Joe sighed. "Mai, do you realize what type of outfit you just asked her to wear? That thing barely cover anything!" Mai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This coming from a pervert like you? Puh-lease." Mai continued on browsing in the women's underwear section while Joe just stood as far away from the said section as possible. "Besides, that THING won't be worn if not for YOU. Lily, how is it?"  
  
Silence and then rustlings. "Um... I don't know, Mai. It looks a bit too small for me..."  
  
"Let me see!" Mai urged her. When she opened the door, Mai went berserk and said things like, it was perfect. But, Lily all was red-faced for she was wearing a heavenly tight, red leather tanktop and fittingly tight black pants to go with it. Not a single curve was hidden. Joe held his breath. 'Wow. What a body.' He thought and then felt his nose bleeding. He sweatdropped and rushed to the nearest men's room mumbling what a time to have a nosebleed and that it was all Mai's fault, etc, etc.  
  
"Where's Joe going?" Lily noticed him scurrying off.  
  
"Oh, him. Don't mind him. He just needs to take care of his nose." Mai winked and searched through the shelves.  
  
"???" Lily raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Oh my god!! You have GOT to try this on!! It's so... you!!" Mai suddenly squealed in delight. Lily smiled nervously. 'Wow... when she say shopping, I wonder if she actually meant buying the whole store?' she thought and just tried on the new outfit.  
  
Joe can't stand being in the store (with women's under wears everywhere) and went out to get some fresh air - for his nose. As he was waiting outside, he bumped into someone. "Terry!" he said and went to him.  
  
Terry turned around and was as surprised to see him. "Joe. Hi."  
  
"What are you doing here? Wait till Andy sees you. He was so pissed that... hey, who's the lady?" Joe asked when May emerged from behind Terry. Terry rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Joe, meet May. May, Joe Higashi."  
  
"I know." She said. "Who won't?"  
  
"Pleasure meeting you, miss." Joe said, kissing her hand.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine. Say, do all of you do that when you meet a woman?"  
  
"Men must be a gent to a lady." Joe puffed his chest. "So, Terry. Where've you been? The doctor was worried sick about you, man." Suddenly, Terry's eyes widen and he sort of gave a message with his face saying, 'Joe, zip it!'  
  
"Doctor?" May asked, turning to Terry who gave a plastered false smile.  
  
"Didn't he tell you? He's got a l...opf!!" suddenly, Terry covered Joe's big mouth.  
  
"Are we still going for coffee?" Terry asked brightly.  
  
May raised an eyebrow. "The doctor was worried sick about you for a cold?" suddenly, her eyes looked distant, as if she was deep in thoughts.  
  
Joe's ears perked up. "Fhat Coup?" translation : 'What cough?' then, he looked at Terry, "YUU KOUPD?!?!" translation: 'YOU COUGHED?!?!'  
  
Terry sighed inwardly and smiled. "The doctor's just over-reacting." He shrugged. "Let's go." He said, dragging Joe along.  
  
"No, I can't." Joe said, breaking away from Terry's grip. "I'm here with the girls. They're still shopping now. We'll catch you guys later." Joe pointed behind him, where the shopping mall was. "You two go ahead. And Terry, be sure to buy ear muffs before you come home okay? And buy me a pair too." Terry chuckled and shook his head. May was amused as well. After saying goodbye and going off on their way (Joe gave him a thumb's up), Terry and May headed to the best café in town. After giving an order of cappuccinos and donuts, they sat in a corner, the only available seats.  
  
"So, what was that all about?" May asked Terry casually.  
  
"What's what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Stop playing dumb. Are you an escapee from a hospital?"  
  
"Sorta'." He said, adjusting his trademark cap. "It's nothing big. Unfortunately, everyone else think so."  
  
Her face hardened for a moment. Then, she relaxed. "Hey, uh... I might be wrong, but, did you by any chance, fight with someone called Ryuji a few days ago?" Terry raised his eyebrows. 'Please say you didn't. Please...' Terry was about to respond when he felt some hot liquid poured on him from behind.  
  
"Yowch!!!" He quickly stood up and looked at a waitress behind him, looking very, very shocked and was now apologizing 200 times per second and trying to wipe the coffee from Terry's shirt.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, sir. I'm so, very, very sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay, really." Terry said, smiling. "But, uh... could you please tell me where the men's room is?"  
  
"This way, please. I'm dreadfully sorry, sir... I was tripped by that..." the girl kept on rambling how sorry she was and Terry just listened, nodded and smiled, saying, "alright." And "It's okay." May smiled in amusement and waited for him for a while, waiting for their new order.  
  
'... Hey, his shirt must be wet. I ought to help him get a new shirt or something. He's been wearing that for as long as I can remember!' she thought and signaled the waiter behind the cash register that she'll be back. He nodded in response.  
  
A few minutes later, Terry came out, all wet. Even his hair was wet save the cap. When he went to his seat, May was there, stirring her coffee absent-mindedly. She smiled as he approached her. "Sorry." He said smiling. "It just suddenly rained coffee on me."  
  
"I thought as much. That's why I got you this. Here. Put it on." Terry had a surprised look on his face but took it anyway. As he rummaged in the shopping bag, she observed him. 'He looked a lot cuter without the cap.' After some rummaging, (the shopping bag wasn't THAT big, is it?) he pulled out a green sweatshirt. At first, Terry made a face but hid it.  
  
'Green?!' he thought ickily.  
  
"Well? Do you like it?" May asked.  
  
Terry brighten up and said, "Oh, sure. Thank you very much." He tried saying with as much enthusiasm as he could.  
  
"You don't look too happy." She inquired.  
  
"Nah." Terry denied and wore it anyway. As he took off his shirt (the wet one) and changed to wear the green one. He was pretty careful as to not let her see the bandages all over his chest and abdomen. But, she was quicker. She saw them and she saw something she was looking for - a 'mark'.  
  
'So he IS the one then...' she thought sadly. Meanwhile, Terry was looking down at the shirt he was wearing. 'He must be thinking how terrible he look like. Green is definitely NOT his color!' she thought, amused. She giggled.  
  
Terry looked at her and smiled. "I look weird huh?" She shook her head.  
  
"Here." She gave him another shopping bag. "This is for you."  
  
Terry looked at the bag guiltily, "No, this one's fine... I really like it..." he started.  
  
"Terry, please accept this, I insist. Please?"  
  
Terry said no and insisted on not taking it, saying it isn't right. But, after more persuasion, he gave in, reluctantly. "Okay." He said in defeat and took it. As he did, the café's door burst open and in came Mai, Lily and Joe with a lot of shopping bags. They saw them and went over.  
  
"There you are. Hi." Mai approached them and looked at May. She gave Terry a look which says, 'Well? Who's she?'  
  
Terry stood up and introduced them. "May, Mai Shiranui, Lily Caradine and Joe, whom you know. Guys, May."  
  
"Hi, May." Mai shook hands with her, so did Lily. Mai turned to Terry. "Nice shirt, Terry. But, did I tell you green's not your color?" Mai asked him sarcastically.  
  
Terry took the shopping bag. "Excuse me," he said and went to the men's room. Leaving May with the others. He heard them giggling and sighed. Terry changed to the red sweatshirt. When he went out, he only saw the trios but no May. "Where's May?" he asked.  
  
"May had a call from her boss and had to rush to her office." Joe answered. "You know, you haven't recovered fully, why don't you just stay in hospital? Your legs' still not that stable you know."  
  
"I'm fine." Terry said tiredly. It was the umpteenth time he said that just in one day. 'Please ask other questions. Anything but my health...' he thought bitterly.  
  
"You call a bleeding cough fine?" Mai asked, showing Terry a blood-stained tissue.  
  
'Busted...' Terry thought.  
  
"We're going back to hospital before anything worse happen to you, Terry." She said strictly, "And I will not take no or buts for an answer. I called Andy already and you'll stay there until you heal."  
  
Terry sighed again. "Yes, your highness."  
  
Then, Mai suddenly said, "Nice shirt." He sweatdropped. A few minutes later, a car pulled over and out came Andy. He went to them. "Hi, Andy."  
  
Though he was wearing shades, Terry somehow knew Andy was looking at him. He pretended to look away innocently. "Where have you been?" Andy asked sternly.  
  
Terry shrugged casually and handed him a shopping bag. "Around. This is for you. It's definitely your color." Andy looked at him tiredly. "Terry... your..." he started but was cut by Terry.  
  
"Ok, ok! Stop talking about my health. What am I? A goldfish all of a sudden?" he joked and everyone laughed at it except Andy.  
  
He had his arms crossed across his chest. "Terry, you're going to the hospital right now." He said, glaring at Terry dangerously. His brother scratched the back of his head absent-mindedly and went to the car anyway.  
  
"May I come along?" Mai asked.  
  
"Sure." Andy replied. She stood up and hugged his arm. Lily, you'll be fine with Joe right?" she asked, turning to the blonde girl. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Joe and I will stay here for a while. You guys go ahead. Is that okay with you Joe?" she turned to Joe was slurping on his milk shake.  
  
"Sure, no worries since the man's here!" He puffed his chest and continued on drinking.  
  
"Okay, see you guys," Mai waved at them and they waved back.  
  
When they went out, they saw Terry in the car. Andy saw him coughing just now and more coughs will kill his lungs soon enough. However, every time Andy tried to tell him to take care of himself, he'll ALWAYS answer the usual 'I'm fine.'  
  
'One of these days, I ought to go to a facial therapist to prevent wrinkles from forming on my face...' he thought to himself.  
  
As the car zoomed past a street, a man stood in the shadows of an alley and said to his walkie-talkie. "He's injured and is going to the hospital nearest to me. Please send me some backups as his friends are with him. Over and out." Finished saying that, he disappeared.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Papercut

Standard disclaimers applied. Etc, etc and thank you for the reviews, I really, really appreciate all the reviews! Thank you very much!!!!! It really lighten up my dull day and it inspires me to keep writing. And very sorry for updating this late...  
  
Tyrant Scizor: Gosh, sis, you look like a raccoon. (Giggles)  
  
Dark Gemini: Shut up... need... sleep...  
  
Tyrant Scizor: Oh well, exam's comin' and you've got... (counts fingers) Star lancer and some other people reviewing. Go for it. (  
  
Dark Gemini: AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!! I HATE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, thank you very much for the great reviews everyone!!!!!!! I will try to write more!! And, very, very sorry for the late update!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In a castle, a man sat in a modern office like room, listening to one of Beethoven's piece. He was staring at the rain outside of his window when his door was knocked.  
  
"Come in." he said in a low, growling voice. As he said that, he turned off the music and turned to see a tall, lanky man in a white laboratory coat, bringing some papers in his hands. "Dr. Sven, any reports on our new project?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. It seems to me sir, this special genetic code is hereditary. One of the test subjects, Orochi, who had the biggest amount of energy, somehow disappeared somewhere, leaving no traces. It is still under investigation. However..." the doctor's voice trailed off.  
  
"However...?"  
  
"... The new subject, Ryuji Yamazaki, has a bigger hidden potential. Danger may arise if we allow him to go free at his will. I suggest we keep him in a coma state for the time being, given the..."  
  
"Let him be and monitor him as closely as you can. I want the genetic code to be analyzed thoroughly. When the time comes, my revenge to Terry Bogard will be complete." He smiled to himself. "How is my 'rival' doing at the moment?"  
  
"Report has it, Ryuji had just fought with Terry Bogard and was defeated a few days ago. But, it also said that Terry Bogard seemed to be in a bad condition at the moment." The professor replied.  
  
"In other words, they fought evenly. Interesting... how much stronger can one become?" he contemplated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"... Ms. Caradine went missing as well, sir. And we can't access into some files..."  
  
" Is that so?" he frowned. "Search for her immediately. I want her found. You have 36 hours."  
  
"36 hours?!" the professor's eyes went wide in shock.  
  
"Is there a problem? Professor Sven?" the man in the shadows asked him.  
  
"No, sir. I'll have the search party look for her immediately." He was about to turn to leave when the man stopped him.  
  
"Professor Sven, send our newly acquired team to say 'hello' to Mr. Bogard."  
  
"Understood, Mr. Krauser." The professor said and left. The professor walked down a small, dark corridor which led him to a huge lab. Inside, a lot of tube-tanks filled the spaces as far as human eyes can see. He went and stood next to a tank which read "Laocorn-0" and looked at the floating figure in the liquid-filled tube. "All this just for revenge?" he sighed and hung his head. "Why did I get myself into this?"  
  
Suddenly, the door to the lab opened and in came Billy Kane. "Yea- llo, doc. I heard we had a new order." Following him suit was a tall man, Ryuji Yamazaki. Billy sat on one of the panels where a lot of switches which god knows what it do.  
  
"Don't sit there, please." Prof. Sven ushered him off the panel. "I want you 2 to search for a girl who goes by the name Lily Caradine."  
  
"Puf..." Billy smirked and faced the professor. "What do I look like? Some kind of a search and rescue crew? Puh-lease, professor. I'm paid for more than just to do that."  
  
"This is no joke, Mr.Kane. Ms. Caradine escaped as soon as you people showed up in my lab. This order comes from Mr. Krauser himself, not me." The professor snapped at the young British man. That surely quiet him down. "Get moving. And remember, I want her alive. Use the heat and energy radar to search for her. Every data about her has been recorded there." The professor turned and left the 2.  
  
"Well, looks like we'll just have to wait for 'her'." Ryuji said to Billy.  
  
"Aye. But, heck, why do we need to find this lass all of a sudden?" He took off his bandana and smoothened his hair. "I really don't understand what Krauser's up to." He said in a heavy British accent. "Where is 'she' by the way?" he asked, putting his bandana on and turning to face his tall companion.  
  
"I called her up already. She should be on her way."  
  
Meanwhile, in the hospital where Terry ran away from, Andy was giving one of his famous "Speeches on health" to his brother.  
  
"Okay, okay. Andy. I get it. You don't have to tell me anything more, okay?" Terry said and went to the receptionist. The nurse recognized him instantly and flashed him a brilliant smile.  
  
"Mr. Bogard. Hi. Caught again?" she asked as she saw Mai and Andy approaching from behind.  
  
Terry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Guess so." He replied. "Is the doc in?" he asked.  
  
"He's expecting you. And he was very worried about you." She replied. Terry was about to ask her to stop talking about health when his 6th sense kicked in. He felt someone spying on him and suddenly walked off towards the crowd. "Mr. Bogard! That's not the where the doctor's..."  
  
"Terry!!! You're not running away!" Andy was furious and attempted on catching his brother before he disappears. Tough luck. Terry disappeared in the crowd and was then nowhere to be seen. Andy cursed silently and out his hands on his hips. 'Damn! Where'd he run off to?' suddenly, he too, felt someone watching him.  
  
"Andy!" Mai called. He looked to her direction and saw her waving at him. "Do you see Terry anywhere?" she called out to him. Andy sighed and walked to her. Wherever Terry ran off to, it was because he was in danger.  
  
'I have to help.' Andy thought. 'Not to forget tell Mai about this. I'll need all the help I can get.' He thanked the nurse and pulled Mai. "Mai, We're being followed." He whispered in her ear. Mai instantly acted coolly. One of the ninja's technique is to make believe a serious matter as if she just heard Andy saying he wants to go buy some ice cream.  
  
As they 2 went to find Terry, Terry's hunters were hot on his trails. They saw him enter an operating theatre and followed. Either they were careless or just plain stupid, they went in, not realizing Terry was waiting for them. Terry gave them each a good kick to the stomach.  
  
"Y... You!" one of them exclaimed.  
  
"Only 2 of you?" Terry smirked, lowering his cap.  
  
The 2 pulled out some weapons. "You're injured and we're armed. Surrender now and follow us or you'll have to go through a tough time, Terry Bogard." Said one of them. (Man #1)  
  
"Try me." Terry said and got into a fighting stance. The 2 charged at him. He smirked and was about to dodge and counter with an uppercut when he felt a sudden pain on his sides, presumably his ribs, because of his sudden movements. "ARGH!!!" Terry doubled over in pain.  
  
It must have been luck or maybe it was one of his tactics but the 2 bozos missed their attack and fell when Terry suddenly yanked their legs. Using all the strength he had in him, Terry gave both of the men a good kick, making them unconscious and ran out of the room, holding on to the walls of the hospital. 'Damn... this is NOT good...' he thought.  
  
On the roof of the hospital, Andy and Mai looked around. "God... where IS he?"  
  
"Obviously he's not here. Why not split up?" Mai suggested, hand on her knees and panting for the run up to the 9th floor of the building was very tiring even for the fittest ninja like herself. (They thought the elevator was too slow and took the staircase)  
  
Andy quirked his lips for a little while, "Okay. Page me when you find him." With a nod, Mai dashed to the staircase. "And Mai!" Andy called. Mai turned. "Be careful."  
  
She smiled. "You too." She blew him a kiss and went off. Andy smiled at her disappearing figure but soon turned grim again. "She's not here anymore. Come out wherever you are." As he turned, he was met with the hiding person.  
  
Meanwhile, as Terry walked down a quiet corridor, he was met up with a figure but it was standing in the shadows and from the silhouette, he can guess it was a woman. But who? He broke a cold sweat. 'Why do I feel so uneasy?' he thought to himself.  
  
Why does it feel like night today?  
  
Something in here's not right today  
  
Why am I so uptight today?  
  
Paranoia's all I got left  
  
Cautiously, Terry walked towards the figure staring out of the window. "Hello, Terry." Terry was rather surprised and the voice somehow sounded familiar. "Glad to see you again."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, straightening up, the pain was subsiding very quickly and his adrenaline were working actively as he felt a fight was about to take place.  
  
I don't know what stressed me first  
  
Or how the pressure was fed / but  
  
I know just what it feels like  
  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
  
The figure turned. Terry's eyes widen in shock as he recognized the person. "May?" he asked, bewildered. "What are you doing here?" he tensed.  
  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
  
A face watches every time I lie  
  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
  
(And watches everything)  
  
May nodded. "I need your cooperation, Terry Bogard." Terry flinched. The way she called his name was so cold that it brought shivers down his spine.  
  
"I take it the 2 men were one of your?" Terry asked, motioning behind him where the room was. She nodded in response.  
  
"Terry, I need you to come with me. I don't know what they'll do to you there but it's an order for me and it's my duty to fulfill it. And it is simply: capture you by hook or by crook. And that is exactly what I'll do." She said, readying herself in a fighting stance.  
  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That the face inside is watching you too / right inside your skin  
  
Terry thought for a moment. 'I don't wanna fight 'cause for one thing, I'm injured. Even if I CAN pull through... nope. I'd better not under-estimate her...' Out loud, he asked, "Who are you working for?"  
  
She smirked. "Is that your answer?" before Terry could do anything, she lunged at him and delivered a swift turning kick.  
  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
Terry simply evaded all the attacks she bombarded him. The attacks were all too clear for him to see and dodge. He was beginning to think of a plan to escape without having to fight when another person came crashing in through the window, (they were in the 5th floor) almost knocking him off his feet. He staggered for a minute and looked down. "Andy!!" he exclaimed in shock as his brother laid on the floor, motionless, battered and bleeding.  
  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
He shifted his haze to the window and in came Ryuji Yamazaki. "Yo." He said, giving a simple army salute. Terry, not tearing his eyes off Ryuji or May, felt his brother's pulse. It was still there. He suddenly felt surge of energy running through his body and all the physical pain he felt now vanished.  
  
The sun goes down...  
  
I feel the light betray me...  
  
He laid Andy on the floor carefully and readied in a fighting stance. If didn't feel like fighting, he does now. The only additional thing to it now is he was more than ready to kill someone.  
  
Ryuji smirked and said to May, "He looks like he's gonna kill me."  
  
"That is nothing to smile about, stupid." She responded, readying herself in a fighting stance. "Where's Billy?"  
  
Ryuji scratched his head. "Well... uh..." before he had time to answer her question, he was smashed THROUGH the wall. "UGH...!!!!" he managed to grab hold onto the floor.  
  
"Ryuji!!" May was surprised she can't see Terry's movement a few minutes ago. She turned to see Terry but he was nowhere in sight, only Andy was on the floor. She heard Ryuji crying out in pain and turned. Her eyes widen in shock. Terry hauled him up, lifted him by the neck, making him dangle 5 stories up and...  
  
"POWER GEISER!!!!" attacked Ryuji's face with it. As a result, Ryuji was thrown off the hospital to an opposite building.  
  
"AAARRRGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryuji held his broken nose and his eyes were watering because his sinus was torn off and he can feel fresh blood pouring out of his nose profusely. He heard a thump and looked up to see a pissed off Terry with murder in his eyes.  
  
The sun goes down...  
  
I feel the light betray me...  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat off." Terry snarled.  
  
"... That." Ryuji replied, looking at Terry's back. Terry turned his head slightly and saw May holding Andy at the edge of the opened wall hospital. He can hear people screaming and shouting from down below. Behind him, Ryuji stood up slowly. "If you kill me, my good friend over there will not hesitate to throw your precious brother down." He smirked.  
  
Terry looked down, his cap covering his eyes. At first, Ryuji felt a sense of victory but suddenly all that feeling was replaced by nothingness. The last thing he remembered was an intense pain in his gut before he lost consciousness. Terry caught him and held him by his shirt. Slowly, he turned and walked to the edge of the building.  
  
May was shocked to see him do that as well. She saw him looking up at her, "Release him." He ordered.  
  
"Why should I?" she asked.  
  
Terry simply held Ryuji up. "Or your friend takes a trip to the other world."  
  
May smirked. "Go ahead. At least, he won't go alone. I'll send your brother to accompany him." She said, adjusting her hand so that she's in a position to snap Andy's head. She noticed Terry looking troubled.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked. She sighed in relief for a little while.  
  
'Now, we're going somewhere.' She thought. "I told you already. I want you to come with me. And release my friend in such a way he's safe." It was her turn to order him. He did as he was told and laid Ryuji in the far side of the building he was standing.  
  
"Now, you let him go." He said.  
  
She thought about it for a minute. "Because?"  
  
Suddenly, a voice from behind her answered. "Because I'll beat you up so hard you won't remember living if you don't." May turned and was just in time to dodge a fan making a bee-line towards her. As she stumbled to safety, a kick contacted her face and she was smashed to the wall. Mai went to check on Andy.  
  
"Andy!" she held him and he stirred a bit. He saw a blurry figure at first but later smiled a little.  
  
"My hero." He said. Mai giggled but abruptly stopped when she saw May jump out of the wall to the street below. She wasn't able to do anything except see her jump in shock.  
  
'Damn it!!!!!!! How can this be happening to us?!' May thought angrily. She was about to catch a flag pole when her hand slipped and she fell. 'Oh no...!!!!!!!' she screamed mentally.  
  
Suddenly she felt a strong arm circled around her waist and a sudden jolt knocked the winds out of her lungs as her savior held onto a window sill. She looked up and just as she suspected, it was none other than the ever courageous Terry Bogard.  
  
She noticed him gritting his teeth with his eyes tightly shut and he was sweating a lot. "H... Hang on..." he whispered, breathing with difficulty.  
  
May looked at him. He was gathering all his strength to pull both of them up and suddenly she heard a faint bone cracking and shortly after that, Terry gasped painfully but didn't cry out.  
  
The sun  
  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
  
"Terry..." she started and then closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry..." Terry looked down at her, surprised.  
  
Suddenly, she leapt out of his grasp and jumped into an opened window. Terry was struggling to keep his grip but his consciousness itself was depleting rapidly. He looked up and his hand was slipping. He looked down and gulped.  
  
"That's... a long... way down..." his vision was blurring. He suddenly recalled the way she called him by his name.  
  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
I feel the light betray me  
  
He smiled. "Just like..." Before he realized what was happening, he felt himself falling and then... nothingness...  
  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Author's note: Uh-oh... what will happen to Terry Bogard? Will this be his final episode with us? Stay tuned for more!!!!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 


End file.
